Tu vida me pertenece
by Ame Winner
Summary: Eren, sé que no me odias. Pero...


Shingeki no Kyojin

Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir de este anime y si bien nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo de Eren y Rivaille, no me opongo a esos momentos que se prestan para imaginar un poco más y crear pequeños fics como éste.

Advertencias: No creo que sea spoiler como tal pero, está ambientado al final del capítulo catorce.

PD. Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Maky. Llevo tres años queriendo regalarte un fic así que… ¡!ta-daaaa! *le echa confeti* Feliz cumple atrasado y espero te guste.

* * *

**Tu vida me pertenece. **

El mensaje implícito había sido claro…

_Yo puedo controlarlo. _

… y esas eran las consecuencias.

Eren observó como Rivaille intercambiaba un par de palabras con Smith, el mayor lanzó una mirada en su dirección a disgusto y se inclinó ligeramente, acercándose hacia el Líder de Escuadrón mientras bajaba aún más el tono de voz; el castaño tuvo la impresión de que éstos dos se encontraban demasiado cerca y que no hablaban de un asunto oficial pero cuando Rivaille miró en su dirección, tragó con pesadez y enderezó la postura procurando fingir desinterés en la conversación ajena.

Eran muchas las cosas que Eren quería preguntar y discutir pero le había quedado claro que no podría hacerlo mientras estuviera confinado a ese castillo; por ello, tenía la esperanza de que al abandonar las murallas su situación cambiara.

Por ahora, ni siquiera había sido capaz de hablar con Mikasa y Armin.

—Eren.

Irving Smith se despidió de él y, antes de marcharse, le concedió un ligero apretón al hombro de Rivaille; ya no podría pasar desapercibida la complicidad que éstos tenían pero Eren se guardó el pensamiento cuando el pelinegro comenzó a caminar y chasqueó los dedos para que él reaccionara.

Le siguió, cada vez más convencido de que lo que había creído una actitud para mantener las apariencias era en realidad la verdadera personalidad de Rivaille.

"_Es más fácil patearte mientras estás arrodillado". _

Aunque sus heridas ya estuvieran sanando podía rememorar el sabor de la sangre en su boca, el ardor calando en su nariz y el dolor en el rostro, en las costillas y el vientre…

Dolor, era algo que todo criatura viva podía recordar y de lo que se huía por naturaleza; Eren se sintió repentinamente tranquilo porque si sentir dolor le asustaba, significaba que no era un verdadero monstruo como los Titanes que avanzaban hacia ataques que los destrozaban en repetidas ocasiones. Era humano y aunque todos lo dudaran, él lo sabía.

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda y en ese momento sintió los ojos de Rivaille sobre él.

—Entra —ordenó, abriendo la puerta.

Eren ni siquiera había reparado en el camino y no era hasta ahora cuando caía en cuenta de que le había estado siguiendo sin objetar; la sensación caló, sintiendo que otra vez era un prisionero aunque no llevara esposas ni estuviera encerrado en el calabozo. Apretó los dientes, se plantó y cuando estuvo a un segundo de girarse, sintió la patada en la espalda que le hizo entrar trastabillando.

No cayó porque alguien que era capaz de usar el pesado equipo y hacer giros en el aire, debía de poder mantener el equilibrio con los pies en el suelo; una tea se encendió a espaldas de Eren y junto con la sombra larga de Rivaille que se extendía por la pared, éste pudo darle un vistazo al lugar que no era otra cosa más que una habitación con una cama y un escritorio, la ventana resultaba diminuta y el aire estaba saturado de humedad.

Para el menor, aquello significaba seguir encerrado.

—Dormirás junto a la cama —Rivaille arrojó una manta doblada al suelo.

Eren apretó los puños y ésta vez, sí estalló.

—¡Oye!, ¡espera! —afiló la mirada—. ¿¡Por qué tengo qué…

De la nada, acallándole con fuerza, un puño se impactó en su mandíbula y al estar desprevenido Eren cayó sentado. El castaño sintió el calambre corriendo por su quijada y otra vez el sabor metálico en su boca; el dolor le provocó lágrimas que volvieron su vista borrosa.

La paliza pública que había recibido en pleno juicio, con cada patada, puñetazo y con ese pie que apretó su cabeza contra el suelo, había dejado un mensaje muy claro pero, si acaso lo dudaba, Rivaille acababa de recordárselo. Su corazón latió con fuerza y en lugar de un monstruo Eren se sintió como un animal salvaje, herido y sometido.

—Eren, sé que no me odias —sentado en la cama Rivaille habló con paciencia, como si el otro aún fuera un niño—. Pero, ¿me tienes miedo?

—¿Qué? —desde su lugar en el suelo, Eren le miró incrédulo.

—¿Me temes? —repitió.

Rivaille sonrió ante la ausencia de una respuesta.

—Buen perro…

Eren apretó la mandíbula adolorida conteniendo el odio que sentía en ese preciso instante, pues si tenía que soportar una situación así para seguir con vida y destruir a los Titanes... no había otro camino; Rivaille había aceptado hacerse responsable de él y esas eran las consecuencias.

Era eso, o morir antes de haberse vengado.

_**(En conclusión: eres mío)** _

oOo

* * *

Después de semejante paliza no me imagino que la situación pueda ser de otra forma xD, a Eren le toca convertirse en perro y dormir a los pies de su dueño.


End file.
